The Other Side of Life
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: this is the way the story could have gone in Jacobs favor. Bella and Jacob are working on a life and a family. happy ever after
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a story about Bella and Jacob. I'm personally team Edward but I think it would be a very cool thing if Jacob and Bella would have ended up together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**It has been 5 years since Edward has left Bella and Jacob and Bella are married. Bella is 6 months pregnant with twins. Jacob and Bella are thrilled and live in a little house in La Push. Charlie and Sue are now living together, also.**_

**Ch. 1 the dinner**

_Jacob's POV_

"Bella are you ready? We are going to be late and Sue will be mad."

"I'm coming. You know it takes a little longer to get ready when you're pregnant" as she walks down the steps she is wearing dark jeans and a royal blue sweater.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

I took her hand in mine and walked out the door and locked it behind us and then opened the door to my old Rabbit and got her in and then walked back around and we drove away.

"So are the guys going to be there?"

"Of course. They wouldn't miss any of Sue's good cooking and getting to see you and Emily."

"Good I miss my guys. I haven't seen them in like a month"

"I know they are going to be shocked how big you have gotten" and I rub her belly a little and she puts her hand over mine.

"I love you." And she leans over and kisses me. "I love u too." And we pull into Charlie's drive way.

I go around and help her out and then we walk to the door together holding hands, and I knock on the door. Seth opens the door and immediately hugs Bella. "Help I can't breathe" and I push him away a little and he comes to me next and hugs me. "I missed u 2 so much and look at you Bella"

We go in and sit down and start talking to everyone. And 10 minutes later all the food is ready and we start to eat. "Sue the food is great" and Sue looks around and sees all the guys not talking just eating. "I'm glad you guys like it."

Bella starts to look around. "Where are Emily and Sam?"

"Ohh Emily called; one of the boys isn't feeling good."

"Awe I hope he is better for Christmas"

"Ya he should be. They took him to the doctors"

"Oh good"

_2 hours later_

"Well, Charlie and Sue, guys we will see you later. We got to get home it has been a long day. Thanks again for inviting us."

"Bye Dad, bye Sue, bye guys. We will see you soon." We say our goodbyes and then leave and by the time we get home Bella is asleep in the passenger seat. So I go around and lift her out of the car. Not that she was heavy but she was getting heavier with the babies. I carried her to the bedroom and layed her down and take off her shoes and cover her up. Then I go downstairs and lock up the door get a drink of water and then go up to bed. When I lay down she curls up to me and falls back to sleep in my arms.

As we lay there she looks so beautiful. I kiss her forehead and then fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and look at the clock and it is 10:43am and Bella is still sleeping in my arms. So I stay where I am and wait for her to wake up.

She woke up at about 11am. "Good morning, baby"

"Morning, Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Good. It was nice to be in your arms all night."

"It was nice to be holding you"

She started to rub her belly and kissed me. "What are you thinking right now?"

"How beautiful you are." And she started to blush a beautiful shade of pink. "What are you thinking?"

"How handsome you are and how much I love you." And I give her a kiss "I love you too. So what are we doing today?"

"Let's lay in bed all day"

"That sounds great but I do have to get out at 4pm to go see Sam and Emily"

"Oh I'm coming, I want to see Emily and I see how the kids are. And I miss Sam."

"Ok. How 'bout I go make you breakfast and bring it in here?"

"Baby that sounds amazing"

_**A/N: Srry this was kinda a set up chapter so everyone knew what was going on. As you have figured out Sam and Emily have kids, 2 boys and a girl. Bella is pregnant and Seth is still Seth. Lol Review plz.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I need ideas so help me. Thnx.**_

**Ch. 2 An Unexpected Visitor**

_1 month later_

_Bella's POV_

Jacob was out on partol and I was home alone watching a movie. I was thinking about calling Emily to see if she wanted to come over but then I decided to just relax by myself, only it wasn't very relaxing. About half way through the movie I thought I heard something upstairs. To scared to go up, I grab my cell phone and called Jake's cell. Of course what a time to be a werewolf, voicemail. Great. Now what? There might be something up stairs, I'm 7 months pregnant and my husband is "working". So I picked up the phone and called my dad.

"Hello? Bella? Is it time?!"

"No dad I'm just home alone and wanted to know if I could come over and hang out with you and Sue?"

"Of course honey."

"Ok I will be over soon"

So I hung up and left a quick note for Jake and another voicemail on his phone, and left. It was more difficult then I thought to drive. I got into the car and had to move the seat back so far that I could barely reach the pedals. I was just glad to be out of the house. It was a different feeling then scared. It was like a feeling of comfort in a way.

_45 minutes later_

I was at my dad and Sue's house sitting in my favorite chair relaxing when my phone rang and it was Jake.

"Hi. Sorry I left."

"No it is fine. Where are you?? Are you ok??!"

"I'm at my dad and Sue's. Whats wrong?"

"Well there was a bloodsucker in the house, in our bedroom."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Good thing you left I was so worried when I got the sent and it lead me straight to the house. I thought you were gone."

"I would never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too. I will pick you up soon."

"But I drove here."

"How?! You know you're not suppose to drive!"

"I'm sorry I heard something and got scared."

"Well your car can stay there for the night. Seth and I will get it in the morning."

"Ok. Bye"

And he was gone.

"Dad, Jake is on his way to get me. Him and Seth will get my car in the morning. Thanks again for letting me come over. I love you"

"No problem, Bells. I love you too."

Then I heard Jake's horn. I left and got in the passenger seat.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I saw the big bruise on his large arm. I slowly and gently ran my fingers down the bruise as he drove home.

"Yeah I'm fine, I will heal fast enough." And then he leaned over and lightly gave me a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." And by then we were pulling up the drive way. He came around and helped me out and walked me to the door. "Honey is it ok to go in?"

"Yeah Seth and Quil are partoling around the house and Sam and Embry are partoling the surroundings."

"Okay." And I held his hand tighter. He opened the door and I looked around. Some how it didn't seem like my house. Something was different.

Jacob slowly walked me upstairs and we changed and layed down. "Good night, I love you."

"Good night, Bella. I love you too." And as we layed there I felt him still awake. I could barley keep my eyes open any longer and finally fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up he was still awake. "Jake did you get any sleep?" and I kiss him.

"Like an hour."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

" I was worried about the vampire and you."

"Why me?"

"After you fell asleep you started to talk in your sleep and you sounded like you were in pain so I was afraid to go to sleep incase something was wrong."

"Oh baby." And I hugged him close and kissed him and then kissed slowly down his neck to his chest. "I love you. Why don't you sleep now I will go get some breakfast and then come back up and lay back down with you?"

"Ok sounds good." And he rolled over and soon fell asleep.

_Poor Jake. He had to be so tired and he was so stressed out to about his up coming fatherhood and this new vampire. I'm going to let him sleep for awhile._

So I went and got some cerel and sat at the table and turned on the small TV that Seth had given us. I started to listen to the news when something caught my attention.

"10 Deaths in the small town of Forks, Washington."

I ran up stairs and tired gently to wake Jake and not scare him.

"Jake? Honey?" I gently shock his shoulder.

"What?! Whats wrong? Are you ok? What?" and he reached out and with one hand pulled me close and the other he placed on my belly. "Ya I'm fine. Its just the news. 10 deaths in Forks?!?!"

"WHAT?!" He jumped up and grab his cell and dialed a number and quietly talked to Sam on the phone. Sam was just as shocked. As he I sat down on the bed. Something was wrong, really wrong. I took a deep breathe and there it was again. It felt like a kick but it was a lot worse. "Ummm, Jake?"

"Ya hold on a second Bells. This is important"

"Jake?"

"Hold on."

"JACOB BLACK!?" By now I was bracing myself and holding my stomach. Finally he looked at me and came running over a knelt down next to the bed. "Whats wrong?!....Sam let me call you back." And he closed the phone. I was in so much pain I couldn't answer. "Bella whats wrong?!?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope u liked the last chapter. **_

**Ch. 3 Perfect**

"Bella seriously what is wrong?!" Jake grabbed my hand and was begging me but I couldn't answer. The pain was so great. All I could manage out was "help." He picked me up and carried me down stairs and put me in the car. Once he went around he asked me again what was wrong.

Finally the pain had stopped for a minute. "idk what is wrong. The pain is so strong." I grabbed his hand again. "Do you think you're in labor? It is alittle soon."

"Idk it hurts so bad."

"Bells the hospital is an hour and half away. Can you make it?"

"I'm going to have to. Drive" and I leaned forward and screaming out in pain. He held his hand out for me and I grabbed it and held it tight. He was so worried and loved me so much. How did I get so lucky?

It was getting worse. _What is wrong?_ Is all I could think. This ride never felt this long. As I held Jake's hand tighter I could feel the car picking up speed. I was still leaning over and screaming alittle.

"AHHH! Hurry!!!" the car moved faster. I knew we were going fast I just didn't know how fast. I sat up breathing heavy and looked at the spedometer. _110mph!?_

"Jake slow down you are going to kill us!"

"You need to get to the hospital and we aren't going to get there going 35!" As he was talking I didn't think it was possible but the pain got worse.

"Jake? Jake? Jac….." and that was it everything went black and as the world around me darkened all I heard was my name. I wanted to answer but I couldn't "Bella? Bella? Bella?!" it was getting softer. Slowly everything was done. I felt no pain, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything.

_3 hours later_

I was waking up and the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and saw Jake. He was holding something. When my eyes finally focused I relized he was holding two things. The one is his huge left arm was pink. The other was blue. Where was I?

"Oh you're up. I'm so glad you had me so worried." He came over and kissed me on the forehead. When he leaned down I got a look at what he was holding. Babies, our babies.

"Bells, I would like you to meet our son and our daughter."

All I could do was cry. I was so happy. Jake came and sat down on the bed next to me. He handed me our daughter. She was so tiny compaired to him. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"We have a daughter and a son." I said still crying. I looked over at our son and Jake. He was in his glory. I was so happy that I could be part of the reason for how happy he was.

"What happened?"

"Well you blacked out from the pain and scared me so bad. So I drove fast and got you to the hospital and they brought you in and did an emergancy C-section. Bella it was so scarey. They didn't know if you or the babies were going to make it." I hugged and kissed him. "And then I was sitting behind you while they were working on you and then I heard the first baby cry and you opened your eyes at the same time. I knew everything was going to be ok." He started to cry alittle at the memory. I layed my head on his big, strong chest. I could hear his deep breathing.

We sat there just looking at our babies. They were perfect and so tiny.

"What are we going to name them?"

"How about Payton and Jacob?"

"I love it. Those are them." And I gave him a huge kiss. I didn't want it to end, it was perfect.

_The next day_

Jake was wheeling me out to the car and I was holding our brand new babies. He got them into their carseats and they were still sleeping. Then he helped me up and helped me into the car. I had no ideait would hurt this bad not the be pregnant. He got in the car and started driving home.

I had never seen him this nervous. He had both hands on the wheel and wouldn't say anything.

"Jake calm down. You're fine, I'm fine, and the babies are sleeping."

"Bella don't talk to me. My job is to get you all home safe and if you are talking I can't do that."

I laughed alittle. "Ok I will be quiet."

An hour and a half later we were home. The babies didn't even wake up but as we pulled in I heard a low growl come from Jake.

"What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know nothing.**_

**Ch. 4 Not Welcome Home**

"Jacob Black what is wrong?!" he growled again.

"BLOOD SUCKER" I could barley understand him through the growl

"Just calm down. It's ok."

"It isn't ok! I'm bringing my wife and new babies home and that bloodsucking leech has the nerve."

"Baby it is ok." And I leaned over to kiss him to calm him down and he pushed me away and got out.

"Stay here. Lock the doors and don't make a sound. If I don't come out in 15 minutes go to Charlie's."

"Jake, don't leave let's just go to Sam or Charlie's please. Nobody else is here to help you and just please don't."

"I don't need help this is personal."

"How?"

"He had the nerve to invade our home AGAIN. What a leech he is!"

"Who?"

"Edward!"

"What?!?!?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't go in." I was begging him. I knew what Edward could do and I couldn't see Jake leave me. He didn't listen he closed the door and made sure I locked it. I took the keys out of the ignition and put them in my pocket. He wasn't going in alone. After he was in the house I made sure the babies were ok and got out and locked the door. I walked slowly up the porch steps and opened the door. I heard growls from both of them. It was coming from upstairs. Then I heard my name.

I went up the steps slowly. The growls were louder. I went in our bedroom and saw them fighting. There was blood and fur and everything. I ran up and tried to break it up. That didn't work very well and I got flung into the wall and hit my head. I was in a lot of pain but I couldn't sit there while my husband was getting killed. I started to get up and looked down and I had blood running down my leg. I got up and tried to break it up again.

Edward must have smelled the blood and turned on me. He had me pinned to the floor in seconds. I couldn't breathe or move. It was over. He was going to get what he always wanted. My blood. That's when Jacob pushed him into the walk and then came over to me. He was standing in front of me to protect me. Edward came at him again. Jake flung him through the window. Edward hit the ground and ran to the front.

The babies! As if Jake read my mind he was off down the stairs and out the front door. I started to crawl toward the door. I had to get my babies. Finally I got to something and got myself up. I was walking down the stairs trying not to fall and I was bleeding, a lot.

_Jacob's POV_

That little bloodsucking leech was not hurting anyone else. He hurt my Bella and was not getting in that car. As he was running I jumped into the air and hit him. He went down hard. I had him pinned to the ground. That's when he got up and ran. Once I looked up he was gone. I went back to normal and ran to the house. Bella was slowly coming down the stairs bleeding everywhere. I pulled out my phone and called Sam. I told him everything that happened as I lifted Bella to the couch. I called 911 and tried to make the bleeding stop. She was ok for the moment and I ran out and got the car seats. I carried them in and set them in the living from. I have no idea how they were still sleeping but they were.

I went back to Bella. "Hang in there please. For me and the kids. Please help is on the way. Bella?"

"I'm fine. Where is Edward? Where are my babies? I love you."

"I love you to and the babies are fine and Edward is gone. Sam has everyone out. Just hang in there Bells."

_**A/N: srry for the short chapter again. But I like this chapter. Read on to see if Bella makes it. Reviews please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

**Ch. 5**

_Jacob's POV_

"Bella please hang in there! They are on their way! Please Bella. I love you." I hadn't noticed but I was crying. I couldn't lose her. She was going to make it, right? She had too. Payton started crying so I had to leave Bella for a minute and went and got her. As soon as I picked her up she stopped crying. I came back to Bella. I sat on the floor next to the couch.

She wasn't saying anything; she was just lying there, helpless.

_10 minutes later_

The ambulance was here, finally. They came in with the stretcher and got her on there. When they moved her she cried out in pain. By then Emily was there and was taking Payton from me.

"Jacob go with her. I will take care of the babies. Be with her she needs you."

"Oh Emily thank you." I hugged her crying and ran to get in the ambulance.

They had the lights and sirens on and were going fast.

My life could not go on without her. We have been through so much. She had to make it. That's when she flat lined in the ambulance. _No No No! Not her! Please not her! Please!_ They shocked her and she was back. They called the hospital and told them to have an operating room and blood transfusions ready. That was not good. We made it to the hospital in 30 minutes. They jumped out of the back and pulled her out with them. I got out and kissed her forehead and told her I loved her and then they took me to the waiting room.

I had to call Sam and update him and call Charlie. I didn't want to call Charlie but he would want to know and want to be here.

_4 hours later_

"Mr. Black?"I went up to the doctor. "Is she ok? Can I see her?"

"Umm. Well you can see her right now she is just coming out of surgery. She is ok but we have to keep her over night to make sure everything is ok. What exactly happened to cause this? She doesn't remember because she hit her head."

"Well I went out to get the babies after I had her settled upstairs and I was coming back in and she was trying to come down stairs and fell down the stairs. Are you sure that she is ok?"

"Yeah she is fine. We just have to watch her and when she goes home, she will be in a lot of pain and we will try to give her pain medication."

"Ok and she can come home in the morning?"

"Depending on how she does over night, yes."

"Ok. Thank you very much."

"I will come back out in about 2 hours to get you if you want to go home and come back."

"Ok thanks."

So I went over to Charlie and Sam and told them. Then I called Seth and told him too. Seth called Emily to make sure everything was ok there.

"Charlie if you want to go to my house and see the babies and give Emily a rest that would be great."

"Ok Jacob I will do that and then me and Emily will go to my house with Sue and take the kids with us. Emily and Sam's kids are already with Sue so."

"Ok and I will call you guys later. Sam you don't have to stay. Go home to Emily."

"No I'm staying. You don't need to be here by yourself. Charlie will help Emily. Believe me she is enjoying herself with those babies. Oh ya thanks."

"For what?"

"Emily wants another baby now."

"Ha. Sorry."

"It's all good."

So Charlie went home and was helping Emily. Me and Sam sat there for about an hour and a half. The doctor came out and said I could go in and see her now. I went in and she had tubes and needles and machines all hooked up to her.

"Oh Bella." I ran over and kissed her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where are the kids? Where is Edward? Are you ok?"

"Calm down honey. I'm fine, Edward is gone and the babies are with Charlie, Sue and Emily at Charlie's house."

"Ok. What happened?"

"You tried to break up the fight but got hit into the wall and then you started bleeding. Edward attacked you and I hit him out the window. Then he tried to get in the car and I hit him again and he took off. Then I went back in the house and you were bleeding down the stairs. The hospital thinks you fell down the stairs. I thought I lost you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." And I kissed her again. "I don't know if I can go back to the house."

"I know. Emily said she tried to clean everything up."

"I can't live there. He knows where I live and knows that we have a family." And she started to cry a little.

"Shh…calm down it's going to be ok." I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her. She layed her head on my chest and was very quiet.

"Maybe we can stay at Charlie and Sue's for a couple of days. Try to sell the house and find an apartment or a new house."

"Ok I that would be ok."

"Let me go call Charlie."

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. Reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

**Ch. 6 Going Back**

_Jacob's POV_

"Ok Bells, everything is set. We are going to stay with Charlie and Sue in your old room. I'm going to get the babies stuff from the old house and once we find a new place, I will get all the other stuff. The guys said they would help us move and so did Charlie."

"OK. I love you so much and thank you for saving me."

"Of course baby, I love you too."

_The Next Day_

I was driving Bella and me to Charlie's house. She was sound asleep in the passenger seat. She has had such a long last couple of days. Finally we were there. I didn't want to wake her up so I went around and picked her up carefully out of the car. Charlie saw me coming and opened the door and I carried her straight upstairs and lay her gently on the bed and covered her up. I quietly closed the door and went down stairs.

"Now where are my kids?"

"Over here." I looked to my left to see Emily sitting on the couch holding both of the babies. I went and sat next to her and she handed me Payton and Jacob.

"How can you miss someone so much if you have only known them for a couple of days?"

My little girl had her eyes open. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. They both had Bella's eyes. My little boy was holding my finger. His one tiny hand couldn't even go around one of my fingers. They both had black curls. It was amazing how me and Bella created these two. Bella was the mother of my beautiful children and that is the only person in the world that I would want. They were perfect. Two of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen.

I didn't even notice that there was a tear coming down my cheek until Emily was crying to.

"This is the sweetest thing. It must be you guys because this is the same way that Sam reacted the first time he really held each of the kids."

"They are just the tiniest and most beautiful babies I have ever seen."

"I know they are perfect angels. Payton barley cries and Jacob is just like his dad. He is always hungry." We both laughed.

"I can't wait til Bella is up again and comes to hold them."

_3 days later_

Bella and me were sitting on the couch. I was holding Payton and Bella was feeding Jacob. Payton was my little girl. She was perfect, the way she looked up at me made me melt every time. She was only a couple of days old and I was already wrapped around her tiny little finger. And Jacob was mommy's boy. She never put him down. She held him while we ate and when we slept. When he cried she knew exactly what he wanted.

Charlie and Sue were in their glory too. They loved taking care of them. My dad was practically living here. He was here from breakfast til dinner. Him and Charlie felt the need to explain the rules of all their favorite sports to Payton and Jacob. One day I came downstairs from taking a shower and they were each holding a baby. They were fast asleep and so were the babies. ESPN was playing on the TV, as usually.

I had to start looking for a new house. I got on a website and started looking at houses in La Push closer to the hospital and Charlie's. My dad lived right in the middle of La Push so anywhere would be close to him. 2 hours later I found the perfect one. It was in our price range, it had three bedrooms, a living room, a large kitchen, and a big yard.

"Bells, come see this one."

"Oh Jacob I love it."

I called the realtor and told her we would pay up front. She told us that we could be in there in two days. This was great. We could start moving our stuff in and be living in it in a week. We told Charlie and Sue and then put the babies down for a nap.

"We are going to take Bella's old truck and go to the old house and get some stuff. Will you guys be ok with the kids? They should be down for about 3 hours. We will be back soon. Thank you again." And Bella and I were on our way to the old house.

As we pulled up the drive way I went slow. This was going to be hard to leave the house that had so many memories. This was the house that in the back yard me and Bella got married. This was the house that Bella burned the turkey on our first thanksgiving and we made pizza instead. This was the house that Bella found out she was pregnant. This was the house that we came home and cried when she had a miscarriage. I held her so tight and let her cry it out. This was the place where we painted the walls of the babies room while Bella was pregnant. This is where we had our first fight, where we flooded the basement. This is where we made all of our memories. She must have been thinking the same thing because I looked over at her and she was crying.

I parked the truck and pulled her close to me. "It will be ok. We will make new memories with our kids. It's ok Bells" I kissed her head and held her close.

"Ok let's get this done and over with." She got out of the car and I met her and took her hand in mine and we walked to the front door. I opened it and could smell that he had been here again. How could that have happened? I needed to call Sam and tell him. They needed to up the border security. I would go out tonight too. "Ok what room do you want to get the stuff from first?"

"Let's finish up the babies room so then that is done. Then we will do our room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and then the living room."

"Okay I will call Seth and Embry and Quil and see if they will come and help me." When we walked in all you saw was the blood everywhere. Bella ran out of the house and threw up. I knew this was bad.

"Bella are you ok?" I went out to make sure she wasn't still throwing up. She was sitting on the ground crying. I picked her up and held her close and brought her to the truck. I sat down in the passenger seat with her on my lap.

"Babe you ok? I will make everything better, I swear. He is never ever going to hurt you again."

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Isabella Swan."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

**Ch. 7 Suprise**

_Jacob's POV_

As soon as she was calmed down alittle, I set her down on the seat and went around and started to leave. This was to hard for her. I wasn't going to make her go through this. I brought us back to Charlie's and she went up stairs. I gave her time. I went and held the babies.

They so tiny but already knew things. Like when I picked Payton up she would just smile and look at me with those big brown eyes. Jacob already laughed at things too. They were growing up so fast.

_10 months later_

I was driving home from Sam's, I had been on patrol all night last night. Bella called me and told me to be careful and that she would have breakfast ready when I got home. I couldn't wait to eat and she Payton and Jacob. They were getting so big and now, they were crawling. Payton was get really close to walking too. I hated going out all night because then I would be sleeping most of the day and miss anything that happened with the babies.

As I pulled up the drive Bella was sitting on the front porch that me and the guys built. She had Payton in her arms sleeping and Jacob in the stroller that she was gently moving back and forth. I got out and went up to them and kissed Bella and then kissed Payton and Jacob on the forehead.

I helped Bella get them upstairs in their cribs and then we went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"How was last night? Did they sleep all night?"

"Ya for the most part. Jacob woke up once and then went right back to sleep. How was your night?"

"Long, and I missed you."

"I missed you too." And she gave me a long gentle kiss.

_5 hours later _

I was getting up from the bed when I heard Bella scream. I ran downstairs so fast I almost fell, to see that Payton was taking her first steps by herself.

"AHHHH! JACOB! LOOK!" Bella was screaming at me and pointing at Payton. "She's walking!"

"I see that baby." And I went and sat next to her and watched our daughter walk around the living room.

_4 years later_

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning large werewolf that likes to kick me at night."

"Aww im sorry Bells."

"It's ok. Where are the kids?"

"Charlie and Sue came and got them this morning. They are taking them to the Zoo and then they are spending the night at their house."

"Ok. Sounds good." And she bent down and kissed me.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" and she came and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she layed her head on my shoulder and kissed me neck. She gently started to kiss down my bare chest. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I layed down on the bed and she was still kissing down me. She came back up and we started to make out. She reached her hands up and tangled them into my hair. I started to kiss her neck and down to her collar bone. I gently pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor.

I continued to kiss down her body. I reached around her and unsnapped her bra and threw that to the floor too. I looked up at her and her eyes were closed.

_3 hours later_

We were laying on the bed covered up with a blanket. She had her head on my chest and her arm around me. I had my arm around her back resting on her hip. We were both breathing sort of heavy.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_2 weeks later_

"Hey Jacob?"

"Ya Bells?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Ya hold on." And I walked into the bathroom and saw her sitting there, with tears coming down her face.

"Bells whats wrong?!" I went over and picked her up. She was holding something, I just didn't know what it was. "Bella what is wrong?!"

"I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I own thanks for the reviews and ideas.**_

**Ch. 8 Daddy's Little Girl**

_Jacob's POV_

This was amazing! I was so happy and so was Bella.

"Aww I'm so happy!"

"I know me too. Jacob we are having another one."

"I know. I love you so much Bells."

"I love you too."

"We have to tell everyone."

"Jacob, let's have a party tonight and we can tell them all there."

"Okay that sounds great. AHHH! I'm so happy!"

"Let's go to the store and get food and stuff and you call everyone on the way there. I will drive."

"No you won't"

"Why not? I can drive."

"Yeah I know that but you're pregnant now."

"So what."

"I will drive you call everyone."

"Fine." And I helped her up and we left.

_5 hours later. The party has been going on for about an hour._

"Umm can we have everyones' attention?" Everyone stopped talking and turned and looked at me and Bella. I had my arm around her and I had her pulled close to me.

"Well we have something to tell everyone." She looked at me to continue. She was so red, it was beautiful.

"Well, we just wanted to let Charlie and Billy to know that they are going to be Grandpas again."

"Oh my god Bells, you're pregnant again?!"

"Yep I am dad." Charlie ran up and gave us each a huge hug. Dad was just sitting there with a huge smile on his face. All the guys were yelling congrats and then came over and started messing with me. Then each of them gave Bells a hug. Everyone was so happy.

Bella and I then took Payton and Jacob in the house with us. "Guys mommy and me want to tell you something."

"Ok daddy." My little girl, I picked her up and put her on my lap and then Bella picked up Jacob and put him on her lap. "What is it mommy?"

"Well me and daddy are going to have another baby. You guys are going to be a big brother and a big sister."

"Yay! Can I play baseball with the baby?"

"When the baby gets alittle older you will be able too."

"I don't want to be a big sister!"

"When are we getting the baby?"

"Well the baby will be here in 9 months."

"Is that a long time?"

"Sorta ya."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A BIG SISTER! I'm the baby!" Bella looked at me. I didn't know what to say. "Payton you will always be daddy's little girl. Ok?"

"What if the new baby is prettier?"

"Daddy will always love you. You're my baby." And I kissed her forehead. She hugged me and started to cry. "Aww Payton it's ok. You can help with the baby, and you can help us paint the babies room, and pick out toys for the baby too."

"I don't want the baby."

"I do, the baby sounds fun." I picked up Payton. "I'm going to take Payton for a walk so that we can talk." Bella just nodded and took Jacob back to the party.

When me and Payton were outside I set her down and held her hand. "Why don't you want to be a big sister?"

"Because you guess will like the new baby more."

"I will never like anyone more then you. I love you."

"I don't want a new baby."

"What if daddy promised that he will take you to do something with just you and him once a week? We could go see grandpa Charlie or grandpa Billy? We could go to the park? We could go pretty much anywhere you wanted to go with daddy." By now I was sitting against the big tree in the front yard with her on my lap.

"Could we go get a new barbie?"

"Yes, would that make you feel better? And let you know that daddy still loves you?"

"Yes. I love you daddy." And she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, and maybe the new baby will be fun. You and mommy can dress the baby up and we can play with the baby too."

"Okay daddy. Let's go back to the party."

"Okay baby."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I own thanks for the reviews and ideas.**_

**Ch. 8 Life is Beautiful**

_Jacob's POV_

_6 months later_

"So I can't believe it has been 5 years since our babies were born. "

"I know it is unreal. They are getting so big. In 2 months they are going to be starting kindergarden."

"and in 3 months we will have another little monster." And I pulled her closer and started to rub her swallon stomach. "Do you remember when you were pregnant with the twins? At 5 months you were huge."

"Haha you're so funny."

"I'm just saying you were."

We sat there for awhile. We made the twins take a nap because of their birthday party tonight. Bella turned and had her head in my lap and was laying down. I had one hand on her belly and we were watching TV.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Ya?"

"Did you feel that?"

"When you just bumped me?"

"I didn't bump you, Jake the baby just kicked for the first time." She was shocked and I was happy. She sat up and we both had our hands on her. We sat there not saying anything for 2 minutes and that's when the baby kicked again.

"Oh my god that is amazing! That's crazy. Wait till the twins find out the baby is moving."

"I know. I love you." And she pulled herself up to me and kissed me. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and I layed back not breaking the kiss. We started to kiss gently and it got more intense as it went on. I took off her shirt and continued to kiss her. I started to kiss her neck when she took my shirt off too. We were kissing and I was lightly running my hands over her entire body. She was gently kissing me, each kiss was sending bursts of energy through my veins. She was kissing my necking and down my chest. She wasrunning her hands up and down my chest and arms as she kissed down. She got down to me jeans and slowly unbuttoned my jeans and slowly unzipped them. She came back up slowly kissing me the whole way up and then reached my lips. She kissed me and there were fireworks just like our first kiss.

I gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed. I kissed her lips lightly and then unsnapped her bra. I worked my way down to her breasts. I kissed her all over and then continued down. When I got to her belly I took extra care to be gentle and then worked my way down to her sweat pants. I slowly pulled them down to her ankles and took them off and threw them to the floor. I kissed back up each of her legs and back up to her breasts. I kissed them each a couple of times and worked my way up to her lips. She was biting her lip to stop from moaning. As soon as she sensed me there she started kissing me.

I reached down and finish taking off my jeans and also threw those to the floor. Then she reached and took off my boxers and at the same time I took off her panties. We continued to kiss each other.

_1 hour later_

We were laying there, when Payton started making noise. We both jumped up and started getting dressed, FAST! We were both dressed and the bed was made in 4 minutes. I took Bella's hand and we went back out into the hallway and went and got the kids.

We walked into their room and Jacob was just laying there sucking his thumb and Payton was waiting for me. She had her arms out for me and I went and picked her up. She was so light and still so tiny to me. I gave her a kiss and she hugged me around my neck. We decided to start getting them ready. I gave Payton to Bella. Bella sat on the floor and started to brush her dark brown curls. I went and got Jacob and got his outfit out of the closet and went and got him dressed. When me and Jacob came back we both had matching jeans and t-shirts on. I hand his hair in a little pony tail at the back of his meck like me.

Payton was sitting on Bella's lap and Bella was putting little curly pig tails in her hair. Payton had a jean skirt and little furry boots, and she had a blue sweater on. Bella had a matching outfit on except she had jeans on. They looked so beautiful.

Jacob ran over to Bella and Payton ran to me. I took Payton's had and Bella took Jake's.

"Is every body ready to go to Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue's house?"

"Yes daddy."

We took them down stairs and got them in the car. And we started to drive to Charlie's house. The twins were so excited in the back seat.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I own thanks for the reviews and ideas.**_

**Ch. 9 Family is Number One**

_Jacob's POV_

As we pulled into Charlie's drive way there were balloons everywhere. We got the kids out of the car and I was carrying Payton and holding Jacob's hand. Bella had their presents and the pop for the party. When we walked into the house it was amazing. There was a table set up just for presents and the cakes. Paytons cake was pink and it was a ballerina on it.

"Daddy, look at my cake! It has my name on it."

"I see that baby."

Jacob's cake had animals all over it.

"ANIMALS! Look at my cake!"

They were so excited and we were having pizza and macaroni and cheese. The twins favorite foods, well Jacob pretty much eats anything.

"Oh dad thank you. You guess really didn't need to do all of this. It is perfect though. They love it."

"I had to do it. It's my grandbabies 5th birthday."

"Well thank you dad." And she gave him a hug.

The party was perfect. All the guys came and I think they had more fun then Payton and Jacob did. Payton got a princess tent for her new room and Jacob got a train that had animals in the cars. The guys put everything together and then were playing with it with the kids.

By 9 o'clock Payton was asleep in Uncle Embry's arms. Jacob was asleep in Uncle Seth's arms too.

"Thanks guys for everything. This was a great party and I know they had so much fun."

I picked up all of their gifts and put them in the trunk of the car. Then I came back in and Seth and Embry were getting up to take them out and put them in the car. I helped Bella up and we said good bye to everyone and then walked out. They twins were already in the car and still sleeping.

"Bye guys. Thanks again."

"No problem, bye Jake, bye Bells and baby." And they rubbed her belly alittle. They were great brothers. We got in the car and started to go home. Bella was almost asleep by the time we got home.

We got there and I brought both on the kids up to bed. Bella laided down on the couch and waved her hand for me to come lay with her. So I went over after closing the front door and layed behind her.

My one arm was holding my head up while I laid on my side and the other was gently rubbing Bella's lower back. She turned and faced me and I continued to rub her back. She put her head in my chest and fell asleep. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laided it over us and fell asleep too.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that we were on the couch, so I gently lifted Bella up and carried her up to bed. I laid her down and me down in the same place as on the couch and pulled up the blankets.

_The next morning_

I started to wake up, but then I woke all the way up when I heard and felt Payton pulling my hair.

"Daddy?! Daddy?! Daddy!"

"Yes baby, daddy is up, I'm up I'm up." When I opened my eyes Payton was about an inch away from my face. "Daddy?" I sat up and held her. "Yes Payton?"

"I'm hungry."

"So is daddy. Is Jacob hungry?"

"Yes daddy."

"Ok lets leave mommy alone and go make pancakes."

"Ok daddy."

"Ok be quiet, SHHH!"

"ok shhhhh!" and all 3 of us tip toed out of the bedroom and I closed the door. Then we went down stairs and I mixed pancake batter and then each of the kids pushed a chair to the counter and helped me. By the end of making chocolate chip pancakes they had chocolate chips in them then in the pancakes.

They were so excited to eat the pancakes they made and to show their mommy the special ones they made for her. I got them at the table and their food to them and we all started eatting and they were laughing like crazy. Then Bella came into the kitchen.

"Something smells good."

"Mommy we made you special pancakes!"

"You did?"

"Yes" She went over and gave each of them a kiss and then gave me a kiss. "Good morning"

And she sat down and started to eat with us. When breakfast was over the twins went and played with their new toys and me and Bella cleaned up.

"I had so much fun making pancakes with them."

"Thank you for letting me sleep." And she gave me another kiss.

"You're welcome baby. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good. My back feels better, thanks to you."

"You deserved it. What do you want to do today?"

"Do you want to take the kids to the park?"

"Sure that sounds fun. You relax and I will get the kids ready."

"Ok." And she sat back down at the table and drank so orange juice.

I ran into the living room and chased the kids upstairs, and on my way up I picked up Payton and Jacob and put them over my shoulders and they were laughing so hard. I layed them both on their beds and then went to their closet and picked out play outfits.

Once they were dressed I had Payton is jeans and a pink princess shirt. Jacob had jeans and his favorite animal shirt on. I had Jake's hair spiked up and Payton's had a matching head band in. I put their tennis shows on and went and got dressed fast and then we went down stairs and hugged Bella and told her to go get ready so we could go to the park.

"Hurry mommy hurry!"

"ok baby I will go real fast." And she went and got ready.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I own thanks for the reviews and ideas.**_

**Ch. 10 Bonding and Pain**

_Jacob's POV_

_3 months later_

It was two days after Christmas and the kids and Bella were still sleeping. Bella has been in a lot of pain lately because she is 4 days over due. The baby was suppose to be born the day before Christmas Eve. I was sitting down stairs in my lazy boy when Payton woke up. She came down the stairs half asleep and crawled up in the chair with me. I put the foot rest up and she layed down on my chest. We both fell asleep and I put a blanket on us before we did.

Bella came down stairs and woke me up and Payton was still sleeping on my chest.

"Jake Charlie and Sue are here to take the kids. They are going to take them for a day or two that way if I go into labor we don't have to worry about them."

"Ok." And I picked Payton up and gently woke her up. "Payton, Grandpa and Grandma are here to get you and Jake to go to their house." I was whispering and she woke up and hugged me. I carried her out to their car. "She just woke up and is still tired, so." I bent down to the car and kissed them each on the forehead. "I love you guys. I will see you soon. Have fun." And then Bella gave them each a kiss too. "When you guys come back hopefully you will have a new little brother or sister."

As they pulled away we went into the house and sat on the couch.

"It is so cold and icy out there."

"I know. Its crazy."

_1:43am Bella and Jacob are sleeping in bed._

"Jake?"

"Yaa?"

"Umm honey I think I'm in labor."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Can we get dressed and go to the hospital?"

"Yes yes yes. You get dressed and stay here I will come and get you in like 5 minutes. Will you be ok?"

"Ya just hurry."

"Ok." I jumped up got my jeans on and a t-shirt, then I ran downstairs slid my boots on and ran outside and started to clean off the car and heating it up. Once it was clean I ran back upstairs and Bella was dressed and ready. "Ok how you doin'?"

"Umm I'm ok. The contractions are 3 minutes apart."

"Shit! Ok let's go." I grabbed her hand and we slowly made our way down the steps. I got her in the car and before I closed it she was squeezing my hard really hard and screaming in pain. Then she let go and I went around and pulled out. I called the doctor.

"Yes we are on our way. The contractions are 3-"

"No they are at 2 minutes apart, Jacob!"

"Ok sorry they are 2 minutes apart"

"Yeah I know the roads are bad. Well thanks for letting us know that now."

"Let us know what?!"

"That the second baby comes faster then the first."

"AHHHH! GREAT!! Hold my hand!" I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Ok. You want me to WHAT!? No no no no! I can't do that."

"What can't you do?"

"He said if the roads are to bad to go home and he will walk me through it and I will deliver the baby."

"NO! You are not! You will pass out and that will be bad!"

"I know. Ok doctor we will be there."

"Jacob how are we going to get there safely…AHHHHH! Heeee heee whoooo….In time?"

"I don't know we will though."

"Ok let me call Charlie and Sue and I will tell him to call Billy and Billy can call the guys."

"Ok I will drive and I will try to hurry."

"ok please baby get me there, fast."

_10 minutes later._

"OHHHH! JACOB GET THIS BABY OUT!! It hurts so bad!"

"Bells I'm trying, I'm sorry. The roads are really bad. I'm going as fast as I can."

"OHH MY GOD!!" I turned to look at her and she was breathing really heavy and was sweating and crying. She was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do. I had to get her to the hospital. I stepped on the gas and we went faster. Then we hit an ice patch and spun out of control. Bella was screaming and I was holding her hand and trying to get the car back under control


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I own thanks for the reviews and ideas.**_

**Ch. 12 Dr. Jacob Black saves the day**

_Jacob's POV_

Finally the car stopped and we hit a snow bank and were burried in deep.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"AHHHH! Heeeee heeee whhooo!"

"Ok" I had so much pain in my head. I reached up and felt it and there was a lot of blood.

"Oh my god Jake are you ok?"

"Yeah let's just get to the hospital."

"Honey are you sure?......OHH GOOD!" She leaning forward and holding onto the dashboard. I hated seeing her in all this pain. I had to do something. I tried to back up but we were stuck.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"We are stuck!"

"Well this baby is coming now! The contractions are right on top of each other. Help me Jacob!"

"Ummm…ok lay down in the back seat." Bella climbed back there and she was breathing really heavy.

"Jake hurry. This baby is coming weather we want it to or not. So get your ass back here and deliver it!"

"Bella I can't I can't!" She say up on her elbows and grabbed my shirt and pulled me close.

"You have to and I will help you. Please Jake, please." And she kissed me gently. "We can to it."

"Fine." I climbed in the back to and she was sitting up on her elbows again.

"Ok I'm going to push tell me what you see when im done….AHHHHHH!" Her face was turning red and she wasn't breathing then she stopped and asked me.

"Oh Shit!"

"WHAT?!"

"The head is out. I see our baby's head!" She pushed a couple more times and then I was holding our baby. Our baby girl. "Bella it's a girl." Bella was laying there, crying. I hadn't noticed that I was crying too. I handed her the baby and then got the blanket I had for Bella because it was so cold. I wrapped the baby up and handed her back. I turned Bella around and had her in my arms. She kissed me and I kissed back. "I'm so proud of you Bells."

"No, I am so proud of you. How is your head?"

"Still bleeding."

"Well that is not good at all. Let me see."

"No then you will pass out."

"Ok well call 911 we need help." Then all of a sudden we heard sirens. "Hello?! Is there someone in there?!"

"Yes we are in here. We have a new baby and I think I need stiches."

"Ok we will get you out. Just stay warm until we can." Bella handed me the baby.

"You are a lot warmer then me." I was holding our new daughter in one arm and Bella in the other. Bella kissed me again. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too." In about 15 minutes they had the car out. I handed the baby to Bella and lifted her out of the car. When we got out it was dark out and I had blood everywhere. I brought Bella and the baby to the ambulance and set them on the stretcher. Then I hopped in and sat next to her and held her hand.

"Sir can you come with me? We will get those stiches in."

"You can do it here. I'm not leaving her side."

"Ok." And the man climbed up in there to and looked at my cut. "You don't need stiches it looks like it is already healing. So we will just clean it and then you will be good to go." The ambulance started moving and took us to the hospital. They got them out and took us two different ways. I got changed into something from our bags and then went to see her. Bella was sitting in the hospital bed and she was all cleaned up too. She looked like a beautiful angel sitting there. "Hi babe. How you doin'?"

"Pretty good, how about you Dr. Black?"

"Haha very funny. But if we decide to have another baby we are NEVER doing that again."

"Ok Jacob I'm just glad that you were there to do it and not someone else." She leaned up and puckered her lips. I went down to her level and kissed her. That's when the nurse came in pushing one of those plastic cribs with our little girl squirming around. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and had black hair. I went over and picked her up. I was pretty sure she was smaller then the twins. She was wide awake and just looking at me. She was beautiful. It was amazing that 3 babies that had the same parents could all look so different. I could hold her in one hand. Her little head fit in the palm of my hand and then her tiny body stretched down my forearm.

"Jacob what are we going to name her?"

"I don't know you pick."

"How about Bailey?"

"I love it."

"Ok Bailey it is."

"Hi there little Bailey." She looked up at me and smiled. Her big brown eyes were just like Bells's. Bailey had big long eyelashes. She was perfect. I looked at Bells and she was sitting there crying.

"Awww Bells don't cry."

"This is the sweetest thing I have ever. We have a new daughter."

"I know. I think we should have Payton and Jacob come up her see their new baby sister."

"That sounds great. Come sit by me I want to hold our baby."

"Well I guess. I mean you were the one pregnant for 9 months and 1 week." And I started to laugh.

_Bella's POV_

I loved his laugh. It was like music to my ears. "Call Charlie and tell him that everyone is ok and that they can bring my other babies here."

_Jacob's POV_

"Ok baby." And I kissed her then went and called Charlie. I also called the guys and let them know it was a girl. They were all coming here to and didn't believe that I delivered the baby. I went back in and Bella was feeding Bailey her first bottle and I went and sat on the bed again wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Bailey was falling asleep.

"Bells what are you thinking?"

"That I already want another baby."

"Whoooa!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I own nothing. And thanks for the reviews and ideas.**_

**Ch. 13 I love you Bailey**

_Jacob's POV_

"You already want another one?!"

"Well yeah. We both said that we wanted a big family."

"Well can we wait a little?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok." And I bent down and kissed her. "Love you."

"I love you too." Just then I heard the loud noise of the guys coming down the hallway. I wanted to run and close the door and lock it, but I didn't. They all came in the tiny room and congratulated us. Then they all hugged Bells and saw the baby. They had brought flowers for Bella and a new pink bear for Bailey.

"Wow guys I can't believe you have another. You are going to have me and Emily beat if you guys have 2 more."

"Well it isn't a competion since we all know that me and Bella can create multiples."

"Well Emily and I could start right now. You guys have to wait for 2 weeks."

"Well we tend to have our babies early."

"Guys! Emily and I will decide! We have to give birth to them, remember?"

"Well yeah but you said you wanted more."

"You said we were going to wait."

"Well I changed my mind."

"We are not having a baby just because you and Sam are competing."

"Fine!"

"I know you did not just yell at me?"

"Sorry. I love you babe."

"Aww how cute!"

"Hey Seth I would watch it."

"Sorry Bells"

"Ok where are my other kids?"

"Charlie said he was on hi-" As I was saying it I heard Payton. She was skipping down the hallway.

"Daddy? Daddy? Oh Daddy?" I went out in the hallway and she ran right to me. I picked her up and hugged her really tight. "Hi baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy." And she kissed my cheek. Just then Jacob ran and was hugging my leg. "Aww I missed you too." And I picked him up too. I had Payton in one arm and Jacob in the other. "Do you guys want to see your new little sister?"

"Yes!" they both said it at the same time. So we walked in the door and all the guys said hi to them. Jacob was shy but not Payton.

"Hi uncle Seth, Hi uncle Embry, Hi uncle Sam, hi uncle Quil and hi aunt Emily." She waved to all of them. Then she turned and saw Bella and Bailey. "Daddy is that her?" she was whispering.

"Yes Payton that's Bailey your new sister."

"I can't play with her she's to small." Everyone laughed.

"No, she will get bigger."

"Can we hold her mommy?"

"Yes you just have to come sit with me."

"Ok."

I brought them over to the bed and I sat down then Jacob went on the other side next to Bella. All four of us were sitting on the bed and Payton was on my lap when Bells handed her Bailey. I helped her hold her. Payton was so happy and proud of herself that she could hold her. Payton gave her a kiss and then gave her back to Bells. Bells helped Jacob hold her too. He didn't want to give her back but he gave her a kiss and did.

"So do you guys like your new sister?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Yeah."

"Well good." Alittle after that Charlie was getting ready to take them home with him and Payton and Jacob came over to where I was holding Bailey and kissed her on the forehead and they both said "I love you Bailey."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I own nothing. And thanks for the reviews and ideas.**_

**Ch. 14 New Member(s) of the Family**

_Jacob's POV_

_2 days later_

We were all home with the kids and Payton and Jacob were asleep and Bella was just putting Bailey down when I heard something outside.

"Bells I'm going outside."

"Ok babe." I grabbed my key and locked the door on my way out. I walked around the corner of the house and saw something blur by. I could smell that it was something bad. I sent a quick text to Sam.

**Something at my house. Help. **

**Jake**

Then I phased and continued around the conner. That's when I saw it. It was a large werewolf. Not as big as us but it was big. I immediately jumped at it. It turned around and bit into me hard. I howled in pain and then went after it.

He was trying to make a run for it but I caught up to him. I growled and bit him. He fell to the ground and I pinned him down. He phased down.

"Oh shit" was all I could think. This was no man it was a woman and she was naked and pregnant.

I jumped off and phased I pulled my jeans on fast and she ran behind a tree.

"It's ok. I want to help. Who are you?"

"My name is Amy."

"I'm Jacob. Are you ok? I'm sorry I bit you I just have a family in there and I didn't want them hurt."

"No it's my fault."

"You're ok. Can I help you though? Why were you going through our garbage?"

"Well it's a long story. I'm just going to go."

"No wait. I will help you." I started to walk toward the tree. "Here" I handed her my shirt.

"If you give me a second I can go get you one of my wife's jeans from when she was pregnant?"

"Ok thanks."

"Just don't leave I want to help."

"Ok I won't" I ran in the house really fast and grabbed a pair of Bella's jeans and then ran back out. Bella was in the shower and didn't even hear me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She came out from behind the tree.

"Ok so why were you hanging around my house?"

"Well you're Jacob Black right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm your sister."

"No you're not. I only have two sisters."

"Well my mom told me that she had slept with Billy Black when she was young and stupid and found out she was pregnant. I guess it was a one night thing and I found out that you are my brother, and that you're a werewolf and I needed help."

"Whoa." I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe this. I had another sister? I had another sister. Wow.

"Ok so what do you need help with?" Just then Sam and all the guys stepped out from the woods, including Leah.

"What is all this Jacob? Who are you?"

"Guys I just found out this is my sister."

"Wow!"

"Ok sorry. What do you need my help with?" She just stood there. She was huge she had to be due anytime. I didn't know much about pregnancy but I know that Bella was pregnant with twins and never got that big.

"Well my boyfriend was killed." She started to cry a little. Sam went over and hugged her.

"So you want us to help you with the baby?" Sam asked.

"No I'm to be killed."

"Whoa. Ok so you're telling me that I find out I have a sister, that's a werewolf that I'm going to be an Uncle and now you're telling me that you are being hunted?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Wow. Ok so what do you want us to do? When are you supposed to give birth to the baby?"

"Well it is babies. And I was wondering if you guys would protect me."

"Sam?"

"We have to talk to the Elders but I don't think they will have a problem with you joining the pack, I mean if you are really Billy's daughter."

"Ok well you can stay with me and Bella tonight."

"Thank you so, so much."

"No problem."

"Thanks guys."

"Sure Jake anytime."

I helped her in the house and called Bella down.

"Honey this is my sister."

"What?"

"Yeah I will explain that later what matters is that she is being hunted and as you can see she is _very_ pregnant."

"Yes I'm having quadruplets."

"Oh my god! Can I get you anything? I thought that twins were bad."

"No I'm ok thank you though."

"Ok well I will make up the couch for you. It is really comfortable. Just ask Jake he has spent a couple nights there."

"Ohh well thank you so much."

"No problem we love new people and you will meet the kids in the morning."

"Aww how old are they?"

"Payton and Jacob are 5 years old and Bailey is 4 days old."

"Oh wow you look so good for having a baby 4 days ago."

"Aww thank you. Well good night."

"Good night Amy"

"Good night and thank you again."

Bells and I went upstairs and layed down in bed. Bella curled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her. We were so close that I could feel her breathing.

"This is really cool."

"Yeah I'm kinda happy I just am wondering how Billy is going to take it."

"I think he will be happy and I think he will be happy about all the babies too. How does that happen?"

"Well they were probably mating not just having sex so it turned into a liter instead of one baby."

"Oh I see well we are never mating."

"Ha you can't anyway."

"Good. I love you sleep good baby."

"I love you to."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I own nothing. Jacob's sister:** **.?v=1&c=ViewImages&k=2&d=17A4AD9FDB9CF193395A77F763DF9CD72C6BCE9F9D99BAEC284831B75F48EF45**

**Bailey:** **.**

**Ch.15 Great Time to Imprint**

_Jacob's POV_

Bells fell asleep fast but I stayed awake thinking.

_Wow poor Amy. Her boyfriend that got her pregnant is dead and now the people that killed him are coming after her. She is going to be having four babies. That is unreal. She can stay with us for as long as she needs._

_1:30am_

The baby started crying so I let Bells sleep and got up. I went in and changed her diper and got a bottle. I sat down in the rocking chair and feed her and she fell asleep soon. I kept rocking and I soon fell asleep too. The baby was sleeping on my chest and I was fast asleep.

I woke up when I felt something. It was Bella kissing my forehead. I looked up and she was smiling. I looked down at my chest and saw Bailey curled up sleeping. Bells had taken a picture and I was looking at it on the digital camera. Bailey was so tiny compared to me. She was like a tiny baby doll. I got up and held her in my arms then laid her in the crib and covered her up.

We went down stairs and Amy was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Good morning guys."

"Morning Amy. How did you sleep?" and Bella went and sat next to her.

"Pretty good. This is the first night in a house for about 2 weeks so it was nice."

"I'm glad. How are the babies?"

"Moving like crazy."

"Aww I miss that already. Honey can we have another baby?"

"Not right now Bells please."

"Ok" Amy was sitting there and had one hand on her belly. Bella reached over and put her hand on the belly too. "Wow they are moving a lot. That is crazy that there are four little babies in there."

"I know. It is amazing."

"So what are we going to do when the kids get up?"

"How about we take a drive to La Push?"

"Ok sounds good. I will have Seth come and he can drive Amy there."

"Ohh ok sounds good."

_1 hour later_

I was loading all the kids into the car and then Seth pulled in. Bella was already in the car and I went to go get Amy. I walked her to the car and she got in. When she turned to say hi it was like a pull. Seth had imprinted.

"Hi I'm Seth."

"Amy."

"Hi."

"Ok well I see you guys will be ok." And I went and got in the car.

"What was that all about?"

"Seth found his imprint and so did Amy."

"Wow that is great!"

"I know I'm happy for both of them."

"Yeah and now Seth will help her with the babies."

"Yeah."

_15 minutes later_

We pulled into Billy's driveway and got out. I grabbed Bailey's carseat and Bella held the twins hands as we walked up.

"Hey hon?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"How about for our 10 year anniversery we renew our vowels?"

"Ok that's about 9 months away but you can start to plan it."

"Ok. You know what can happen in 9 months?"

"What?"

"We can have a new baby."

"Bells let it go for right now."

"Fine." We went in the house and as we were walking in I saw Amy and Seth getting out of the car and Seth already had his arm around her.

"Geeze Seth keep it in your pants. She's already pregnant."

"Oh shut up Jacob." They both yelled at the same time.

We all went in and sat down with Billy. We explained it to him but it seemed as though he already knew. I was shooked. I guess the Elders did not care if she was part of the pack and now that Seth had imprinted on her we were meant to protect her and the babies. I bent down and kissed Bella who was holding the baby.

"Well Amy is moving in with me."

"Already Seth?"

"Yeah for sure."

"Okay."

_It was about 2 months after Amy joined us. She had given birth to 1 girl and 3 boys. Seth had said that he was their father so he now had 4 kids and was beating me and tied with Sam. Bella is now pregnant, again. Only about 1 month._

"Hey Bells how were the kids? How are you feeling?"

"Good and tired."

"Well why don't I finish up feeding them and you go up to bed? I will give them a bath and everything."

"Ok that sounds great baby. Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I own nothing. Ok guys, since there is a crazy amount of people that are mad that I killed Bella I am thinking of continuing this and maybe fixing her death. I got a review from a read that had a great idea and I think I am going to go with it. Thank you reviewer, you will know who you are. So happy readings! **

**Ch. 16 The Wedding**

_Jacob's POV_

_2 weeks before the wedding. Bella is 8 months pregnant with our 4th baby. She and Amy and Emily are planning everything._

"Hey honey is there anything I can do?"

"No just give me a kiss."

"Ok." I bent down and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to kiss me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, not breaking the kiss. I carried her to the couch and kissed down her neck I was gently laying on top of her. I pulled off her tank top and continued down. Then she turned us and pulled off my shirt, she was now on me and was kissing my lips and gently running her hands lightly down. She got to my jeans and unbuttoned them. She slowly slid her hands down my boxers but continue the kiss me. I broke away for air and I let a loud moan out. She giggled a little and continued. She started to slowly run her fingers across my manhood and I couldn't help but moan. It was amazing and had been awhile. That's when we heard the car pull in.

We got up and got dressed fast.

"Why can we never finish anything?"

"Maybe on our honeymoon."

"Maybe" and she kissed me one more time and then Payton cam bursting through the door.

"Hi daddy and mommy."

"Hi baby."

"Is my new sister here?"

"Payton daddy and mommy don't know if you will have a sister or a brother, and no the baby isn't here yet."

"Ok."

"Payton are you excited to be in the wedding?"

"Yes I get to wear a pretty dress, and throw flowers."

"Yeah that's right." I picked her up and she hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, daddy."

_2 weeks later_

"Okay Bells I will see you at the altar."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too." I bent down and kissed her. Then she, Payton and Bailey went out the door to Emily's car. Jacob was just waking up from the nap I made him take because of the long night tonight and I went and got him.

"Buddy you ready to go get your hair cut with daddy?"

"Yeah." I took him to the barber and then we went home and I gave him a bath then I took a shower and we started getting ready. Seth and Sam came over a little after with the suits. We all got dressed I got Jacob dressed and his hair combed back and his dress shoes on.

Sam was my best man and Seth was one of the groomsmen. Jacob was the ring barrier and Payton and Bailey were the flower girls. Emily was Bella's maid of honor and Amy was party of the bridal party.

We were all ready and got into my car and went to the beach. Bella and I were renewing our vowels on the beach where we got married. It is just something small.

_1 hour later_

I was stand at the altar waiting to see her. I was more nervous than our real wedding. Seth and Sam were right beside me.

"Jake, calm down and breathe. It will be all good and she loves you now more than ever."

"I know but I'm just worried."

"It's ok you will be fine."

"Thanks."

The music started to play and that's when I say Payton and Bailey. Payton had to hold Bailey's hand because she wasn't that great at walking yet. They both threw flower petals and then Amy started to come down. She looked great. I looked over at Seth and he was proud. Next was Emily. She had her hair in long curls around her face and it was so natural and beautiful. Then the wedding march started and everyone stood.

She started to walk down and she looked perfect. She had her hair down and a flower in her hair. She was beautiful. As soon as I saw her I knew everything was going to be okay. She reached me and I grabbed her hand. We walked up and started to vowels.

"Jacob Black I take you to be my husband, again."

"Bella Black I take you to be my beautiful wife, again." Everyone giggled a little.

"Jacob, I have always and will always love you. You have given me three beautiful children and one on the way. You have been nothing but great to me for as long as I have known you." She started to cry a little. "You have been the one to hold me through the hardest times. You have supported me and loved me. I love you so much and never want anything but to grow old with you." When she was finished I realized that I had a tear running down my face.

"Bella, I will be here for you whenever you need it. I realized the day I met you that I wanted you in my life forever. Never did I think we would be husband and wife for this long. I hope there are many more years for us to spend together. We have been blessed to be with each other and blessed with beautiful children. We have family and friends that will love us forever. There isn't enough word to explain how much love I have for you. I could say I love you as much as I could up until my last breath and that wouldn't even begin to show it. I love you Bells and want nothing but to please you and be in your life."

"Jacob you may kiss the bride."

I bent down slowly and gently kissed her. She was still crying but kept kissing me. Everyone clapped and then we started to walk back to the parking lot.

We made it to the car and I put her in then walked to the other side and got in. I started to kiss her as soon as we got in. We made out for a couple of minutes and then had to go to the house and change. When we got to the house Bella changed into a short white dress and I changed into dress shorts and a white button down shirt. We left and went to the dinner after the wedding.

"Ready Mrs. Black?"

"Yes I am Mr. Black."

I went around and helped her out of the car. We walked into the building and everyone started clapping. We walked over to the dance floor and started to dance. Bella kicked off her shoes and stood on my feet. Everyone giggled a little but that was how we danced and I loved it. I held her close to me and she laid her head on my chest and had her hands around my neck. I kissed the top of her head and danced with the music. The song ended to soon but we stopped dancing and then the food was served.

When we were done eating we went and danced again. This time we danced with our kids. Bells danced with Jacob and I danced with Payton and Bailey. I had them in my arms and I was spinning them around and they were laughing. Bella was holding Jacob's hands and was spinning with him.

When we were done dancing Charlie and Sue took the kids home with them because it was getting late.

"Well can I dance with my husband again?"

"Always"

I grabbed her by the waist and we started to dance around. By the time the song was ending it was only Bella and I and Emily and Sam dancing. They looked like they were in love all over again too. There was no one else in the building except the people cleaning up the kitchen. We kept dancing we didn't care.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own nothing **

**Ch. 17 The Nightmare**

_Jacob's POV_

I spun Bella out and when I brought her back in she looked like she was in pain.

"Baby what's wrong?!"

She just stood there for a minute and looked shocked. I didn't know what was wrong I just stood there shocked too. Then she grabbed my hand and brought it to her big belly and that's when I felt it too. She was going into labor. We both stood there stunned. You would think by the fourth baby we would be ready but no you are never ready. She started to breath heavy and looked at me to help her.

"Sam!"

"What?" He snapped out of the trance that he was in with Emily and looked at me.

"Help!"

"Oh Shit!" Emily ran over to us and held Bella's other hand.

"Sam, sweetie, go get the car."

"Okay." Sam ran out the front doors and went and got their car. I picked Bella up in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She put her face in my chest and muffled her screams of pain.

"Bella its ok, you're ok." Emily opened the doors and Sam was just pulling up. I got in the back of the SUV with Bella and Emily got in the passenger seat. Sam started to drive to the hospital and Emily helped him watch the road since it was so dark and there had been a lot of deer lately.

Bella was trying to stay calm and so was I.

"Jacob?"

"Yes baby?"

"There is something different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this is a lot of pain and my water hasn't broken yet."

"Bells it is ok. Just breathe."

"Jacob I just have a feeling."

"Ok we are getting to the hospital as fast as possible, everything will be ok."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too." She was breathing kinda heavy and I could tell she was getting uncomfortable. I felt bad but every time she had a baby when she started to get uncomfortable that was a good sign. I started to soothingly rub her belly and she laid back and closed her eyes.

"You're okay. You're okay." And I held her hand through the contractions.

I knew they were getting worse because she was holding my hand harder and longer and more frequent. Finally we reached the hospital and I picked her up and carried her in. Sam and Emily were close behind me. Bella let out a loud scream even though she was trying to muffle it with my chest. I felt a tear stain into my shirt and I knew there was something wrong.

"Bella it will be okay. I promise and I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." Sam and Emily waited in waiting room and I went in the room with Bella. They got her in fast and hooked up to a bunch of machines. They had her still in her clothes and were rushing around. It was starting to scare me so I knew it was starting to really scare her. I kept holding her hand and kissing her every so often. They wrapped a circle monitor thing around her belly and lifted up her shirt and placed it in a certain spot.

"Mrs. Black are you ok with breathing?"

"Yes." She panted out. As she was panting there was a machine with paper with lines on it coming out of it. When she stopped the lines got smaller.

"Baby you're doing great."

"AHHH! It hurts so badly! There is something wrong this is not like the other ones!"

"It's ok Mrs. Black we are going to do a quick sonogram to make sure everything is okay. Right now everything that we have you hooked up to says that you are great and so is the baby." I sighed in relief I was glad that her and the baby were okay so far.

They brought in the sonogram machine and started to put the gel on her large belly and run the mouse looking thing over her.

"Ok Mrs. Black everything is okay but the reason you are feeling a lot more pain then you did with your other births is because your baby has turned itself and is now breech."

"Umm excuse you but what does breech mean?" I asked, it sounded scary and I didn't want my Bells in more pain.

"It means that instead of being head first like normal it is feet first."

"Ok so fix it?"

"Well she can still deliver the baby like this or she can have a C-section."

"Absolutely NO C-section!" was all that came from Bella during this whole thing.

"Okay then Mrs. Black you will be here for a little while. You are only 5 centimeters dilated."

"Ok." She squeezed me hand and looked at me. "Go tell Sam and Emily and tell them they can come in her. I need a woman that has given birth no offence baby."

"I understand I will go get them. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes just hurry." She made a face and I bent down and kissed her forehead. Then I ran to the waiting room and explained everything. Before I was even done Emily was running to the room. When I got there with Sam, Emily was next to her and breathing with her. I was thankful for Emily she knew exactly what Bella was going through and could help her more than I could. I went to the other side of Bella and held her other hand. Sam stood behind Emily and just encouraged Bella.

These were the best friends I could ask for. The doctor came in about 2 hours later and checked Bella.

"Mrs. Black you are 9 centimeters dilated and are about ready to push."

"OHH THANK GOD!" she threw her head back and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I was so happy that the pain would stop for her soon and that we would have a new baby.

"Isabella do you want to have the baby her or in the water?"

She looked at me. It didn't matter to me. It was what she was comfortable with. She had already had a baby in the back of a car in the middle of a blizzard.

"Jacob what do you think I should do?"

"Bells that is up to you."

"Ok then. I'm going to just have the baby her."

"Okay then I will tell the nurses and go and start getting ready."

"Baby we are going to have a newborn baby soon."

"I know." I kissed her and she kissed back. I wiped the sweat off her forehead and rubbed her belly. This was one of the last times that she was going to have my baby, hopefully. I laughed a little to myself. This one was a surprise I could really do without another surprise.

"Ok Mrs. Black are you ready to push?" Bella just nodded. I held her hand tight and Emily held her other hand.

"Come on Bella you can do it! I want to see this baby that Jacob won't stop talking about plus I want to win my money."

"What money?"

"Just Bella make sure you push out a girl."

"Baby you have to have a boy so I win."

"YOU BET ON OUR BABY!?"

"Oh shit!"

"I can't believe you." And she started to cry. Emily hit Sam and then hit me. "You bet on _my_ baby." And she rubbed her belly.

"_Our_ baby and it was the sex of the baby."

"I can't believe you Jacob Black!"

"Mrs. Black you need to hold your knees and push."

"NO!"

"Baby you have to push."

"No, you bet on our baby?! How could you!?"

"Honey it really isn't that big of a deal."

"That big of a deal! GET OUT!"

"Honey no I'm not missing this."

"GET OUT!"

"No!"

"GET OUT GET OUT!!!"

"Honey?"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! You are an inconsiderate pig! AHHH!" she bent forward bracing herself in the pain.

"Mrs. Black you need to push!"

"No!"

"Honey just push!"

"No, don't tell me what to do! You did this to me!" and she started to ball her eyes out and breathing heavy. She let go of my hand and was rubbing her huge belly.

"Bella Black, push!"

"NO! Jacob I hate you!"

"Just push Bells we can have this fight after."

"No get the hell out!" I couldn't believe that she was kicking me out of the room.

"You to Sam! OUT!" Sam looked at Emily and she looked at Bella.

"Bella you can't kick Jacob out of the room even if he is a hard-headed mutt!" Emily gave me a dirty look.

"I want everyone out then! AHH!" she leaned forward again still kind of crying and she screamed out in pain. "AHHH!"

Emily and Sam left the room but I was not leaving her.

"Mrs. Black this is the last time I'm going to tell you or we are going to have to do an emergency C-section."

"I'm sorry baby." And she looked at me with new tears in her eyes.

"It's ok I shouldn't have bet money." I bent down and kissed her. "Okay now let's have a baby."

She took a deep breath and leaned forward and pushed. Her face was turning red and then she leaned back again letting out a big breath. "That was great baby. You are doing great." I wiped her forehead and then the doctor told her to push again. She took a deep breath and pushed. Towards the end she started to scream out in pain.

"It's okay Bells you are doing amazing. I love you so much you are doing great baby."

"AHHHHHH!"

"Okay Bella you are almost there. A couple more pushes."

"Come on Bella you can do it!" I grabbed her hand again and she squeezed hard and pushed. She put her hand on her stomach for support. She started to breath heavy again and leaned back.

"Awe Bells you are doing so well."

"Ok Mrs. Black you are doing great but we need to turn the baby a little so that the head doesn't get stuck." One of the nurses came on the opposite side of Bella.

"Ok are you ready? This is going to hurt but we will do it fast."

She nodded and I grabbed her hand and she closed her eyes.

_Bella's POV_

They laid me back which was uncomfortable. I just wanted to push this baby out. The nurse came over and the doctor stuck her hand up my womanhood and that hurt enough then the nurse started to push on my belly really hard to turn the baby. I screamed out in pain. This was worse than labor.

"AHHHH!!! STOP! STOP!! STOP!!"

"She said stop! This hurts her! Stop!" Jacob had no idea how badly this hurt but I was glad someone else was telling them to stop. It was like they didn't her us they just kept doing it.

"AHHHH!!!" I was crying out and I needed them to stop.

Why were they still pushing the baby? Bella was in too much pain. "Stop hurting her!"

"Mr. Black this is how we have to do it or the baby will lose oxygen and die."

"Ok baby its ok you will get through this. It will be over soon. I love you. I love you so much. Just keep breathing it will be ok and we will have a baby. It's ok." She was still screaming they were still pushing on her. A couple minutes went by and then they were done. Bella was crying and breathing really heavy.

"I love you baby, you are doing amazing." I kissed her.

"Jacob?"

"Yes honey?"

"This is our LAST baby." I laughed and then kissed her again.

"Ok babe."

"Ok Isabella time to push again."

Bella took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She started to scream again and then laid back breathing heavy. That's when we heard it. Our baby crying.

"Bells you did it!"

"I know. What is it?"

"Mrs. Black you have a beautiful baby girl."

"Awe Bells we have another little girl. Payton will be super happy." I looked down at Bella and she started to shake. "Bella? Bella?! Help!" the doctor came running over and pushed me out the door and closed it. "No Bella! Bella!" I sat on the floor across from the door with my head in my hands and I was crying.

"Please no please. She is all I have please."

The nurse came out. I stood up and ran up to her.

"What is wrong? Is she ok? Let me see her? Where is the baby?"

"Mr. Black you need to calm down."

"No I need to know what is wrong with my wife and where my new baby is!"

"Mr. Black Isabella has had a bad seizer. She is in bad condition. You can go in and see her because we don't know how long she will be with us."

"What? No! NO! NO!" I started to cry again. I shoved past the nurse and ran to Bella.

"Bella please? You will make it through. You have to please Bella, please." I was crying and laid my head on her hand.

"Jacob it is ok I'm going to be fine."

"You have to. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." As the beeping on the machine slowed I thought nothing of it.

"Jacob, I love you give the baby a good name. I love you. Good bye." And she was gone. All was in shock and all I could do was lay my head down and cry. My life was gone. Bella was not just my wife she was my lover, my best friend, and my life. Now that is all gone. Gone forever.

I woke up panting and breathing heavy.

"Jake what's wrong?!"

I looked over and saw my beautiful wife sitting up next to me in our bed. She was still beautifully pregnant and not in any pain.

"Wow I must have had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I told her what happened in the dream and how scared I was and how real it felt.

"Baby it was just a dream, we have renewed our vowels and everything is ok. Let's go back to sleep now." I put my arm around her and her small body curled into place onto my body and I covered her up and we fell back to sleep.

_**A/N: **__**Ok guys so review and tell me what you think.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I own nothing and I would like to thank hazelqueen619 for the great idea of it being a nightmare and having me reopen this fanfic. So thank you. And if any other readers have good ideas just PM me or put it in a review. Happy reading!**

**Last time**_**: **__I told her what happened in the dream and how scared I was and how real it felt._

"_Baby it was just a dream, we have renewed our vowels and everything is ok. Let's go back to sleep now." I put my arm around her and her small body curled into place onto my body and I covered her up and we fell back to sleep_.

**Ch. 18 Happy Endings**

_Jacob's POV_

The next morning I woke up and held Bella close to me. I kissed her lightly and then got up. I went to the bathroom really fast and then went down stairs to start breakfast. I got the pancakes and eggs on when I heard the foot steps of my love behind me.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Bells?"

"Umm"

"I know, I love you too"

"No umm…it's time"

"Oh…OH MY GOD! Ok stay calm! Don't panic. I have this under control." I shut off the burners and helped her back upstairs to get dressed. And when she was ready so was I and we left. On the drive there I called my dad and Bella's dad and then we pulled into the hospital.

"Ready for this one last time?" she asked looking at me and holding my hand.

"Whenever you are, and don't forget I will be there for you every step of the way."

"Good, I love you"

"I love you too"

_25 years later_

Jacob and Payton are now 32 years old, Bailey is now 30, and Aaron and Sarah were now 26. It was amazing how fast they grew up.

Jacob was married to Charlotte and they had 1 little girl and she was my angel. Her name was Ella and she was a mini-me. She was better then the boys but she the cutest little girl you have ever seen. She was already 11 years old.

Payton was dating her long term boyfriend Liam and they have Logan and Jack. Logan is 7 and Jack is 4. They are the funniest boys you will ever meet. They are what keep me young. They stayed with Bella and I all the time.

Bailey was our free spirit. She was traveling the world and called us everyday. Right now she is in Russia and she loved it there. She had a boyfriend that traveled with her and we liked him a lot and hoped that maybe one day they would settle down.

Aaron was the smart one. He is in school right now to be a vet. He has always loved animals. Always bringing home stray, hurt, unwanted animals, his bedroom was like a zoo but he always took care of each and everyone of them. He is going to be a great doctor and do great things.

Sarah was the rebel. She is now married to Cole and they have been married for awhile now. Cole got Sarah pregnant when she was 16 and he was 17. They have been together since then and seem to be in love so we couldn't be happier for them.

Bella and I still live in the same house where we raised our kids and have lived such a happy live.

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: Ok so that is the end of the story. I hope that you guys liked the ending to this better then before. I am thinking about a sequel. I would like to know which one of their kids you would like to focus on. So let me know and in a week or 2 I will start the sequel. Let me know! Happy Readings! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	19. MUST READ THIS!

**A/N: I own nothing and I would like to thank hazelqueen619 for the great idea of it being a nightmare and having me reopen this fanfic. So thank you. And if any other readers have good ideas just PM me or put it in a review. Happy reading!**

**Ok guys! I need reviews to write more. I NEED to know which one of their kids you want me to write about. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know! Thanks. **

**~Molly**


End file.
